I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by Oceanic Soul
Summary: Hantsuki is a vampire among vampires. Drinking their blood instead of human. Because of this she's being blamed for a murder she didn't commit. A new student to the Night Class was found dead with two bite marks on his neck. Who would you blame?
1. Deprivation

The halls hung heavy with a thick silence that was almost tangible. The only sound was the quiet thumping of my two dainty feet against the floorboards. Alright, so they aren't very "dainty" but they're small and girly for feet. I sighed to myself, this job is so boring. It's not like anything ever happens. Why does the chairman insist on having three prefects monitoring at once? Does it really take three people to send a couple of obsessed fangirls back to their dorms? Heh, if they knew the beautiful people they idolized were a bunch of civil vampires I'm sure their view would be different. I sometimes wonder what would happen if the famed Night Class showed the weak, human Day Class their true selves. Instead of respectfully accepting their gifts and compliments, they decided that life without human blood was too bothersome and massacred the school. The vampires mesmerizing red eyes and piercing fangs would engulf the human souls with ice. Before they could fully comprehend what was happening the vampires would strike, ripping out their throats and gulping down every last drop of blood in their pitiful bodies. If only they knew…

"Tsuki," suddenly a man's voice shot through my reverie like an arrow. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and my reflexes kicked in. I sprung into action, spinning around to face the mystery man while unsheathing my dagger and pointing it in his general direction. He gasped, obviously not expecting my reaction. My eyes focused in on his face and I dropped my dagger as if it burned me, it flew from my fingertips and collided with the ground making a loud clanking sound unwelcome in the silence.

"Kaname!" I half yelled in surprise. "What were you thinking?! You know better than to sneak up on me! I could've killed you!" He was clutching his throat with a tight look in his eyes. Then I smelled it; blood. The blood of a vampire. Vampire blood to me Is the equivalent of human blood to vampire, except my attraction to it is a bit stronger. If I'm exposed to too much I pretty much go insane. I'm no longer in control of my actions. The "vampire" inside me is. Fortunately, Kaname was barely bleeding. I instantly sucked in my breath and held it.

"Maybe now isn't the best time," he said warily. I shook my head in reply. Kaname knows me better than anyone at this dysfunctional school. I've known him since I was eight, when my father adopted him. It feels like he's been my brother the entire time, though. "If you see Yuuki tell her I'm looking for her." I rolled my eyes, she'll be ecstatic. Ten years ago Kaname saved Yuuki from being killed by what's called a Level E vampire. It was deranged, blinded by its thirst. It's only thoughts were of blood and how it could get more. In other words, very dangerous to little girls. Ever since then Yuuki has had feelings for Kaname. She's sickeningly jealous that I got to spend all of my time with him. It's pathetic.

I nodded and darted off in the other direction. I hated that I was so weak for his blood. I've spent seven years trying to become immune and barely gotten anywhere. I'm impatient. When you're surrounded by vampires for around eight hours a night it would be nice if you didn't have to resist the urge to kill them every second.

The silence was back as I ran through the halls. I couldn't risk running into another vampire, I wasn't sure I could contain myself. I hadn't fed in a while. I found the stairs and quickly made my way down them, dashing for the front door. Stepping outside I sucked in the deepest breath I could manage. The feel of cold, crisp air rushing in and expanding my lungs exhilarated me, clearing my head. I leaned against the big double doors and closed my eyes. Right now all I needed was a nice, long sleep.

"Hantsuki, what are you doing?" My eyes shot open, a short figure with brown hair approached me. Yuuki. "Just finishing up patrol," I replied. She chuckled, "You look awful." "I've had a grand total of about five hours of sleep in the past three days. I have a reason to look 

awful, I'm exhausted." I glared at her. "I was just making an observation," she said looking a little confused. She hadn't meant to insult me. "I'm sorry," I sighed "I'm a little cranky. Sleep deprivation does that to me." I stood up straight and stared crossing the bridge that leads to the gates out of the Night Class building. "Kaname was looking for you, you should see what he wants," I mumbled not looking at her. "K-Kaname?" she stammered, even without looking I knew there would be a blush coloring her cheeks. "W-Why would he be looking for ME?" "That's what you're supposed to find out," I sneered under my breath. Why was this making me angry? For some reason it was like her annoyingness went up a level. I really do need sleep.

The walk to the Day Class dorms was peaceful and uninterrupted. I felt like if I really wanted to I could curl up on ground and pass out. Finally, I reached the door to my room. I opened it, grateful that the chairman decided it would be best if I didn't have a roommate. I didn't want to have to concentrate on resisting the warm blood in their body. If I did it wouldn't have been that hard, though. My attraction to human blood is immensely less than vampire's. It's like comparing a fountain of chocolate to an apple. I dragged myself over to my bed and collapsed into the warm, cozy covers. It was bliss. Smiling, I drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.


	2. Looks

Somebody was pushing me. Back and forth, back and forth. They were saying my name. Hanstuki. Hantsuki. Was I dreaming?

"WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

It felt like the ground was moving under me and then a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I opened my eyes, blinked, and surveyed my surroundings.

I was lying on top of my covers, on the ground, with Yuuki standing over me. Put the pieces together.

"Hurry up and get dressed," she commanded, "We have to be in class in five minutes."

"Where the hell did you come from?" I commanded right back, "It's impolite to enter other student's rooms uninvited."

"Zero and I were waiting for you so we could walk to class together but never showed. He suggested I go and see if you were still getting ready and I find you here asleep! So stop asking questions and get dressed!"

I stood and the room started spinning, stumbling, I grabbed the headboard for support.

"Are you alright?"

I felt like utter crap. My brain was slowly tearing itself apart. I couldn't see or stand straight, and I needed a good twelve more hours of sleep. I needed an off day. Skipping was always an option.

"Just a little dizzy is all. I stood up too fast, although I'm sure you pulling me off my bed didn't help."

"You weren't waking up. I tried to be nice."

There was no way I could skip school. I have a perfect record. All A's and never missed a day. My father always taught me education came first. It was more important than anything. The only way I would miss a day of studies is if I had a fever of 105 and/or puking my intestines out. As I was doing neither, at the moment, I would go.

"A little privacy please?" I asked Yuuki. She nodded, told me to hurry up again, and left.

The temptation to collapse back into my bed was great, but I resisted. Taking a deep breath I started to make my bed.

I gathered up the covers and gently set them on the bed. Then, I proceeded to smooth them out, tucking the edges underneath the mattress and fluffing my pillow.  


Perfect.

Grabbing my uniform, I stumbled into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked into the mirror. Ugh, Yuuki was right last night. I look awful. My deep maroon hair was a mass of tangles. my green eye was bloodshot. The other was the same as always. What is supposed to be the white of my eye is midnight black. My iris and pupil crimson red. Like a ruby amidst the darkness. I call it my vampire eye.

Knocking on my door interrupted my inspecting.

"You're taking too long! C'mon!" Why is she so annoying?

"I thought you left! What's your problem?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! What's taking you so long?!"

"Listen, just go ahead without me. I'll join you later."

"You'll be late...you're never late."

"Don't worry about me; I'm sure one tardy day won't hurt anything."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Now leave before you're late"

"Okay, then."

I waited until I was sure she was gone to resume getting ready.

Now I had time to take the shower I so desperately needed. The hot water and steam helped clear my head and awaken my senses. Feeling refreshed, I dragged (more like ripped) a comb through my hair and put on my clothes.

The Day Class uniform consists of a white shirt under a black jacket with symmetrical white line designs. Ladies wear a red bow on their jacket, a black skirt, black socks, and black shoes. The gentlemen wear a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. I have two exceptions to uniform. One is a charm bracelet my mother gave me when I was little. It has five charms: a heart, a star, a butterfly, an hourglass, and a crescent moon. Each charm representing a part of my life. To me, it's the single most important object I've ever had. It's the only thing I have left of my mother. She passed when I was five from reasons I will not reveal right now.  


The other is an eye patch. Did you think I just walked around with a demonic looking eye while the humans stared at me like I was something that arose from hell? They still stare at me, though. Wondering what the reason really is why I wear one. I've been asked plenty of times but I either just stare at them or walk away. It gets the message 'I'm not going to talk about it' clear.

Wrapping my patch over my eye and around my head I headed for the door. Today is going to be a long one


	3. Love triangles and selfconsciousness

When I got to my class the professor was in the middle of a lecture. I did a happy dance in my mind, hoping I could slip by unnoticed. Having attention drawn to me was not something I enjoyed. I'm sort of a self-conscious person. I always had to be perfect and proper for my father when he had company since he is one of the most respected pureblood vampires in the council. Unfortunately, being late to class was one thing I never did. If I don't show up the minute class starts don't expect to see me at all that day.

Once he caught sight of me the professor stopped mid-sentence. "H-Hantsuki Sayomi?" he stuttered, confused. "You're joining us today?" I could feel every student in the class's eyes on me, making me extremely uncomfortable.

I bowed to him. "Of course. Please forgive my tardiness, it was inexcusable."

"Uh, yes. Just take your seat."

I bowed once more and walked as gracefully as I could to my seat. Some of the other students were whispering to each other, I would catch them staring at me and they would quickly look away laughing. I don't understand it. Everybody's late once and a while. What makes me so special? They're overreacting. ...Or maybe I am. I sighed to myself.

Finally making it to where I sit I retrieved some paper out of my bag and began taking notes. Even though I already knew everything I had to make up for being late.

Alright, I admit it, I had to get my mind off of the other students. I honestly had no idea why I cared about what they thought of me so much. I mean, I could kill almost everybody in this room single-handedly and I cared if they thought I was COOL? Psh.

The silver haired boy sitting next to me noticed my uneasiness. "Just ignore them, they don't know anything." His voice was hard, but I knew he was trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Zero, they're thoughts are meaningless."

He reached under the table and connected his hand with mine. I squeezed it in reassurance.

The rest of my classes went by slowly but smoothly, each one dragging on until I felt like it would never end.

"Geez, why do we have to go through so many classes, I'm so tired," Yuuki complained. The sun was setting and it was time for the Night Class to come out. The Night Class had a cult-like following of fangirls...and some boys. As prefects, we had to make sure they were kept under control.

"You have no idea what tired IS," I retorted.

"Hey, you're the one who got to sleep in. I had to waste my energy on waking you up!"

I bowed to her in mock forgiveness. "I'm so sorry it was such an inconvenience to you Ms. Cross. I promise it will never happen again."

She sighed in response. "Next time you wake her up, Zero. She's your girlfriend."

"If you're going to cause this much fuss I will."

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm, Yuuki"

"He can sneak in, I don't care."

We had arrived at the entrance of the moon dorms and people were already gathered, screaming like banshees. I will honestly never understand human's obsession with beautiful people.

"Alright, everybody. Back up and form two separate lines. No pushing!" I commanded, putting my game face on.

The gate then opened and somehow the screams got louder.

The Night Class students majestically streamed out, most of them seeming to pay no attention to their adoring fans. Aido was the exception but he was the most arrogant son of a bitch I've ever met and it was normal for him to revel in the faces of adoration.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl trying to sneak past me with a gift in her arms.

"Please stay behind me. If I let you go others would get jealous, break through, and we'd have complete chaos on our hands."

"But I made cookies, special for Ichijou," she mumbled, looking slightly embarrassed, "I stayed up all night making them."

I sighed and gave in. "Takuma!" I yelled, some of the girls around me looked agitated that I knew him well enough to call him by his first name. "Someone has a present for you."

He flashed his brilliant white teeth and walked over to me. "Which girl is no nice as to get a gift for me?" he asked.

The girl with the cookies hesitantly stepped out, her friends giggling and giving her reassurances from behind. "M-me. I made these for you, Ichijou. I apologize if you d-don't like them."

He took the bag from her hands and opened it curiously. "Their wonderful!" he smiled, "Thank you very much."

"N-no, thank you Ichijou." the girl bowed and then sprinted away, blushing from embarrassment. Her friends followed her laughing and childishly chanting "Mizuki's got a boyfriend! Mizuki's got a boyfriend!"  


ichijou laughed, grinning at them. That's what I love about him; he's so kind and is always in such high spirits for a vampire. It's like he had a piece of the sun implanted in him. My walking hallmark card.

"Would you like a cookie, Tsuki? They're very delicious."

"Sure," I replied. I could use some sugar power to get me through the night.

I held out my hand for him but instead he took my chin in between two fingers and lowered it, opening my mouth. He then placed the cookie on my tongue and closed my mouth again. His hand didn't leave my face, though, as he gently caressed my cheek. His jade green eyes lovingly stared into mine.

This kind of behavior was not unusual for him. We had been an item for a year, but I broke it off when I found someone else I was compelled too, Zero. Don't start making judgments; I'm not one of those whores who bounce from man to man as she pleases. The attraction I felt to Zero was much more than just looks. It was his blood. When I was first introduced to him, I almost had to get stitches my fingers dug so hard into my leg from resisting. It took every ounce of strength I had to not drain the life from his body. This confused me greatly as Zero was just a human, I thought. Later I learned that he was bitten by a pureblood which meant he was going to turn into a vampire. I figured the reason his blood was so irresistible to me was that the two bloods were mixing. Both human and vampire blood mingling together, deliciously. I went back home for a few months and my father, who taught me how to resist human blood, taught me resistance of his blood. Ichijou understood my situation and let me leave him for Zero without any complaints. He was still blatantly in love with me, though.

Suddenly Ichijou's hand was ripped from my face and twisted around unnaturally. He gasped in shock and pain while my worried eyes flashed to the face from which the hand belonged to.

Speak of the devil and up he roars.

Zero was looking furiously at Ichijou; fire raging in his eyes.

"Do not touch her with your filthy hands, vampire," he ordered coldly.

"Forgive me Kiryu, I get carried away sometimes." Ichijou apologized, his eyes pleading.

Zero sighed in frustration and released Ichijou's hand from his grip.

"You seem to forget that Tsuki is also a vampire, Kiryu; and that she used to enjoy Ichijou's "filthy" touch before you came along. I would bet she still does." Kaname appeared as if from nowhere.

"She drinks the blood of monsters that deserve it," Zero seethed.

"But, she could drink human blood, if she so desired."

"She doesn't, though!"

"And neither do we. If you think about it, she's basically one of us."

"I could drink human blood, brother, but I would not enjoy it as you know. That makes me different." I interrupted. Zero looked as if he was about to burst a blood vessel and I wanted to calm him down.

"True," Kaname contemplated.

"If you all don't mind, this bickering is making my head feel worse than it already is and you two need to get to class."

Kaname nodded and walked off toward the building.

"I'm so sorry I caused you trouble, my little half-moon." Ichijou reached for my hand but thought better of it and with a pained look in his eyes, joined Kaname.

"You didn't have to do that," Zero grumbled.

"The fight was pointless, I had to intervene."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his forehead against mine.

"I hope you never start believing I think your touch is filthy." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his face. "It's the best thing I've ever felt."

**A/N: **There was a lot of bowing in this chapter, I don't know why. I'm sorry if Zero seems a little out of character, I did my best. Special thanks to Trinity Styles. Please review! It makes my heart all warm and fuzzy. I don't care if you have something bad to say; at least I know you read it. Criticism is welcome; I always want to get better. Flames are not.


	4. Pocky Boy

Waiting. It isn't very fun. Especially when the thing you're waiting for is making it so you can't fall into a sweet, deep sleep. Glorious sleep, oh, how I miss it. My one night off and I have to spend it showing a new student around the school. Wonderful. I was tracing the lines in my palm with my finger when the door to the chairman's office opened. "Please, come in Tsuki. This is the new Night Class student Akeno Mataki," the chairman stated motioning to a strikingly good looking vampire with obsidian black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Who am I kidding, they're all gorgeous. "This is Hantsuki Sayomi, a Day Class student and one of the Prefects that guard your secret. She'll be taking you on the tour of our wonderful school." I nodded, smiled, and extended my hand for him to shake. The way he looked at it reminded me of when I was little and saw one praying mantis eat the other. His eyes were filled with disgust. The chairman laughed awkwardly and told us to get moving before it gets too light outside.  
"Alright..." I muttered lowering my hand and walking out the door I just entered. "Follow me, Mataki. Keep up." I heard him chuckle lowly behind me.

I started showing him all the basics of the school. I would present the dorms, cafeteria, classrooms, etc. After every room he would say some rude or stupid comment. Some examples? "Ugh, this place is so dusty. It's disgusting. How do you expect me to live in these conditions?" or, "This is such a horrible tour. Maybe I would enjoy it more if I had a different guide. Pity."

That starts to get a tad annoying after a while.

Just when I thought I couldn't handle anymore of this jackass, the king of all jackasses dances his way into my field of vision.

"Tsuki! Hello!" He's the last person I wanted to see. I'm not sure I can handle his personality mixed with Mr. Perfect over here.

"Is there something you need, Aidou?"

"Who is that with you? Someone new?" He smirked. I could hear the double meaning in his words. He thought lowly of my decision to leave Takuma for Zero to say the least.

"My name is Akeno Mataki, and you are?" My eyes widened in shock and anger as he reached out and shook hands with the blonde boy.

"Aidou Hanabusa. Is Hantsuki here showing you the school?"

"Hah, if you can call it that. She's not doing too well. By tomorrow night I'll be hopelessly lost."

"Excuse me?! If I'm doing such a bad job then show yourself around. It's not my fault that you're a pompous, forgetful, moron. So either shut you're damn mouth or follow me. I don't have time to waste on jerks li-"

"POCKY! POCKY!" Akeno abrutly interrupted me, shouting. A student was descending down the hall with the chocolate covered biscuit stick. Apparently Akeno takes a liking to it. He ran 

over to the reddish-brown haired boy and ripped the pocky from his fingers. Tearing into the box he began devouring it. Make that an obsession with pocky. He certainly is one for manners.

"Hey...that was mine…" Shiki looked taken aback. He reached to grab it back but jackass had already sucked the whole box down.

"Bastard," He muttered under his breath and walked away.

There was a long pause as Aidou and I processed what had just happened. Pocky boy hugged the box to his chest like a teddy bear, smiling and humming a happy tune.

I coughed to break the tension.

"Okay...Well, uh...catch ya later Tsuki." Aidou headed off walking at a speed that was too quick to be normal, throwing pocky boy a weird glance as he left.

I debated whether I should just ditch the deranged vampire or bring him back down to Earth.

I chose the latter, for what reason I do not know.

Snatching the empty box from his grip I waved my hand in front of his face occasionally snapping my fingers. "Hey! Wake up! It's just a snack..."

Suddenly Akeno's attention snapped and it was focused entirely on me.

"Just a snack? You bitch, take that back." He spat, pure hatred dripping from his tone, flames in his eyes.

Geez, someone needs a few trips to the therapist.

"You know what? I give up." I sighed, backing up and dropping the box.

"NO!" Akeno shouted, lunging for the falling container. He caught it just before the cardboard hit the floor.

"You're so damn lucky I have cat-like reflexes or there would have been hell to pay." He stated shifting to a more comfortable position.

I chuckled quietly to myself. "Good luck," I whispered, turning my back to him.

**A/N: **FINALLY! This chapter KILLED ME. I could not write it for the life of me and I have no idea why. It was just SO hard. This is why it sucks. Badly. I'm terribly sorry for the quality but I just want to get this chapter over with. Anyways, don't get too attached to Akeno..hehe..


	5. Midnight Swim

**A/N**: I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever but I've just been lazy and not writing anything. PLEASE don't give up on this story! It's still here! Don't stop reading and reviewing! I will try my best to make updates more frequent but I can't make any promises. Now down to business. Hantsuki is not a pureblood vampire, her dad is but her mom was not so that means Hantsuki isn't. Also, Kaname is not her blood relative. He was adopted into her family when she was little. I know Kaname was all against getting adopted but that was just how I saw it when I created this. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review pretty please with sugar on top!

I've always found night time to be very gorgeous. The moonlight cascades over Earth, giving a majestic silver glow to everything it touches. It is haunting. When I was a little kid I would sneak out of the house at night just to look up at the sky. Technically it wasn't "sneaking out" for my father always caught me. He is a vampire after all.  
Right now, gazing upon the formations of stars, I felt at peace; serene. The moon is high up in the sky at the crescent stage. Unlike most "mythological creatures" that receive strength from the full moon, I gain it from the crescent and half moons. It was just another thing to set me apart from the rest.  
Suddenly my senses were alerted. Zero was coming. The leaves crunched noisily under his slow moving feet as he walked over towards me. Lying down, he put his hands underneath his head and closed his eyes.  
"May I help you?" I muttered.  
"You looked comfortable. What were you thinking?"  
"Nothing, just about the moon."  
He opened his eyes and turned his head toward me asking, "You have a crescent moon charm, don't you?" He picked up my wrist and inspected the bracelet on it. "What does it represent?"  
I pulled my hand away and looked back up at the sky. "My vampire side." I stated morosely.  
Instead of saying anything he reached for my hand again and placed a soft kiss upon it. I was about to lean in for a kiss of my own when something interrupted us.  
"Ugh, for the love of God, do you have to do that in public?"  
Pocky Boy was back.  
I swiftly jerked away from Zero and stood up.  
"My, my I didn't expect you to be so improper. Instead of fooling around why don't you do your job." He taunted.  
"Do you see any other Day Class students?" I retorted. "No? Then my job is done and I'm going to sleep." I started walking away; I wasn't going to listen to his disrespectful rantings.  
Akeno wasn't going to have that, though, and instead he insisted on adding to his banter. "I see, you have just added another to the list of adjectives describing you: inconsiderate, stubborn, impudent, and now lazy." That put me over the edge.  
"Listen, Pocky Boy, if you ever say one more insulting word to me I'll rip your throat out before you even have time to think." I turned around and stared him straight in the face.  
"What does a puny Day Class student," he chuckled and dug his fingernails into the cloth of my shirt and lifted my feet off the ground, "have against _me_?_"  
_Hatred and rage flared through me. How dare he say words like that to me, the daughter of a pureblood. If he knew what I could do to him he wouldn't be committing such a bold act. My teeth are mere centimeters away from his throat; one move and I could silence his tongue for good.  
Akeno's piercing scream filled my ears. He relinquished his grasp on me and I fell to the ground. I tried to get my bearings and strike his throat when I realized something. I never bit him. Why, then, did he scream so loud?  
"Tsuki, run!" Zero's voiced rasped. I smelled it then: Pocky Boy's blood. Where was it coming from, I never touched him. I scanned Akeno's body, searching until I found the source. My hands flew to the sheath at my waist, confirming my thoughts. The dagger was gone. It was lodged in Akeno's foot. Zero had stabbed him.  
"Tsuki, what are you waiting for?!"  
I threw a worried glance at zero and tore myself away from Pocky Boy's blood, darting as fast as my feet would carry me in the other direction. I mindlessly ran in blind rage not noticing where I was going and cursing Akeno along the way. Gah! Why do I have to be so responsible?! The bugger's been nothing but a nuisance to us all since he got here. I could've ended it all right th-  
Cold engulfed my senses. I felt like I was falling. Upon opening my eyes I saw nothing but black. I tried to take in breath and a liquid substance, not oxygen, rushed into my lungs. I'm drowning. Panicking, I frantically flailed my arms and legs, desperately clawing for the surface. Which way is up? For all I know I could be pushing myself further into sorrow-filled depths. My searching fingers touched something coarse. Sand. I got my answer. With all of the strength left in my oxygen deprived body I pushed down on the sand and catapulted myself closer to the surface. My lungs burning, screaming for relief I ripped through the water with all of my might shooting myself upward until finally I broke free from the abyss. Fortunately I was near land and swam the short distance coughing up my lungs on the way. I clutched onto the grass trying helplessly to pull myself up. My weak arms protested as I pulled myself onto the stable ground. Coughing up enough water to fill a small pool, I collapsed. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the sleepy darkness covering me when I heard one of the last things I needed right now; footsteps.  
"...You just fell into a lake."  
I reluctantly opened my eyes to reveal captain obvious. "I realize that, Kain." I steamed giving the best death glare I could.  
He had no reply so we sat there in silence. Awkward silence. I debated whether I should stand up and act like nothing happened or lay here and wait for him to leave until a voice I'd know anywhere interrupted our lovely conversation.  
"Are you alright?! Tsuki..Hantsuki!" Takuma was jogging towards us.  
"Kain, what happened?" He asked as he helped me sit up.  
"She fell into the lake."  
He gave Kain a disbelieving look. "Why, how could you FALL into a lake?" he questioned. "Here, you must be freezing, take my jacket." He removed the piece of clothing from his body and placed it on my. His arms remaining at their place on my shoulders he helped me up. Why couldn't cheez-it head over there have done this?  
"Get your hands off of her, Ichijou." The other voice I'd know anywhere demanded, Zero. I really should've just gotten up and left when I had the chance. Wait, why is he here? Shouldn't he be with Pocky Boy?  
"He was just trying to help, Zero, it's alright."  
"I'll take it from here." He started walking towards me and Takuma released my shoulders. Zero snatched jacket off me and threw it, insultingly, at him. I gave Takuma an apologetic look as Zero held my hand to lead me away from them. When we were out of earshot it was question time.  
"Where the hell is Akeno?! What did you do, finish the job and dump him in the lake?" I growled while we were laughing. I wonder what I would've done if I had seen his pale body next to me amongst it all..  
"Speaking of lakes, why are you so wet?"  
"Zero..."  
"Alright, once you left Akeno attacked me. He used your dagger against me and started slashing at me relentlessly. I tried fighting him off but without a weapon I really didn't have a chance," I shuttered at the thought, "When I had an opening I took it and darted in the direction I thought you went. Luckily, he didn't follow me and I found Ichijou hanging off you pretty quick."  
I sighed, "Why did you cover for me, Zero? You should have let me rip his throat out so you wouldn't be penalized. Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in?"  
"The chairman will understand. It's better for Pocky Boy to have a hole in his foot that's probably already healed than a gash in his throat that will kill him."  
"Since when do you call him Pocky Boy?"

Zero ended up getting "suspended". He was to stay in his room and think about what a bad boy he's been for two weeks. It's basically an extended time-out. Since the chairman thought we handled the situation appropriately, even though it was reckless, and is only giving the punishment because Akeno would him fire if he didn't, he agreed to let me go talk to Zero in his room after a week into his sentence.  
It was awkward to say the least. I didn't know to act around him now. He sacrificed his freedom for mine. While I probably would've been put behind bars for what I would have done it didn't make me feel any better. Akeno could've killed him!..Hold on.  
"Where was bloody rose?"  
"Huh?" Zero mumbled awakening from some daydream.  
"Where was your gun when all that was going on? You could've threatened him instead of risking your life."  
"What does it matter? I probably would've gotten the same punishment anyway."  
"Maybe not, you've threatened the other vampires before and received no punishment. You were only doing your job. Also, what if there hadn't of been an opening for you to take? What if Akeno had gotten the upper hand and stabbed you. You're not indestructible, Zero."  
"I can take care of myself, Hantsuki," he defended, "You don't need to worry about me."  
I looked down at my hands. He was being very dismissive; all I wanted to do was get some answers. Maybe I shouldn't overreact he was probably just caught up in the moment.  
"I'm going to ask for a weapon change. I figure a dagger isn't the best weapon for me to fight off vampires with if I am addicted to their blood."  
He nodded in agreement.


End file.
